1. Field
The embodiment relates to a supporter capable of supporting and charging an object.
2. Background
Recently, studies and research has been actively conducted on a wireless power transmission (or wireless energy transfer) technique of wirelessly transferring electric energy to a desired device. In order to utilize such a wireless power transmission technique, a transmitter end for transmitting wireless power and a receiver end for receiving wireless power transmitted may be provided.
The transmitter end may be provided in a case (hereinafter, referred to as a supporter) and the receiver end may be provided in a wireless terminal. Thus, the wireless power transmitted from the transmitter end of the supporter is received at the receiver end, such that the wireless terminal is charged.